Fall of Leaves: Fanning of Flames
The gleam of silver caught his eyes. Konohagakure was upon him, the village where the Hokage once laid rule. Even know though, ever since the outing of that one they call Konohamaru, he has been in control. Gisō stood abroad the , recreated for battle amongst some of his prestigious generals. Criminals of the Castle, Zetsu clones, a cyborg and even a few animals and demons stood in his midst about eight, including Gisō. "Today's the day, you finally become mine." He had no worry for Konoha being on the offensive about his arrival. Viewing the Skyscrapers, he would already know he had passed some sensory barriers long ago. They knew he was coming. But that didn't mean they could stop him. In fact many of the remaining people within the village, or city as they called it now had known what was coming. Some from just being grim and ill and others due to being sleeper agents. Zetsu possessed many throughout the grounds, and they had assisted him for this moment. Konohagakure was currently a stronghold against his own threat. Led by their fearless Ninth Hokage they had shown great acts of military capability against him. Sure it costed him a couple zetsu, but he could always remake them. But humans, those didn't grow on trees. Over time, since the Ninth Hoakge's office term, the shinobi force of Konoha had been dwindling. While it was still enough to remain a stronghold, it wasn't enough to fend off the full scale invasion Gisō had been planning, all the way in the Land of Demons before. The Ninth Hokage helped put this into effect. In truth, Shu was actually his greatest sleeper agent, having a zetsu coated on him hidden from view. Via the Zetsu, he was able to bend the Aburame to his side, kick Konohamaru from office, and begin to orders that would weaken the forces of Konohagakure. Zetsu had always known that Konoha had incredible shinobi. Its most incredible had managed to seal away his master and original counterpart with the power of Kaguya's twins. And then proceeded to usher in a period of peace, defending the world from a moon threat and others. But numbers was something that military forces needed. And today, it was on Zetsu's side. By a landslide. Enough to give him the leverage to take the Leaf. And by extension, take the Land of Fire under his control. And so it began. Explosions ripped through Konoha's mechanical defenses, sabotaged by their own Hokage's explosive tendencies. The Tobi began deploying pellets, which formed into Black Zetsu Army minions. Big and small, of various shapes and sizes. A thousand or so, they would easily be enough to secure the village in sheer numbers alone. However just to be safe, he deployed the generals as well. Using the Tobi as a battleship, he shot blasts straight at the village, causing chaos amongst the villagers and shinobi. Heh. The fire in Gisō's eyes reflected a dark gleam. ---- Shu lay in his office. As the attack accorded, many scouts of the ANBu reported to him. However, he captured them, turning against them and securing the Hokage's palace before the Tobi's arrival. Zetsu Shu made his way upwards, along with his multitude of bug types. The Tobi was just above the establishment now. Gisō and Shu made eye contact. Some people surrounding the area couldn't believe their eyes. The Hokage proceeded to address Gisō as some old friend. The invasion would compromise Konohagakure's shinobi forces. Those smart enough would have escaped, though some ended up captured and some, of course never breathed again. Thanks to a few, civilians were evacuated. But Konohagakure and the Land of Fire were under Zetsu's control. Having taken advantage of its people, Zetsu had sealed the ending a long time ago. His plan was succeeding. "These hold outs are troublesome," Gisō told Shu, once the transfer had been completed. Shu had joined Gisō on the ship, while the generals and army stayed in and around Konoha for any survivors or comebacks. The area secure, the Tobi departed again. "It seems Kaguya will be needed to end everything. I've unified most of the world anyway, I think our original would be satisfied with this early arrival." Wicked Tongue spoke as Shu, "Yes, I do to. So what do you suggest? She is still imprisoned." "Konohagakure's greatest heroes are buried in the Land of Fire. They will be the key to accessing and freeing her, with the tools we already have, such as Zero and Gelel, it should be enough." Gisō said. "Now, direct me to where that legendary duo lays, the new sealers of our master." End.